Home
by Obsessivebookdiva
Summary: He ran, resisting the pain. He focused on running, and only running. He had to hide, he had to be hidden away before the sun rose. Leo remembers the three places he has called home. The sewer, his friends, and with his mother. Explore Leo's three homes.
1. Sewer

There was no hope for him. He would never be like his friends. He was never sheltered from all the bad, he was trapped, all alone. It's not that he like being alone. He just figured it was for the best.

_Drip_

He hears the water from the sewers drop. He thinks about the first he was in a sewer. The time he first ran away from his foster home. The first time he was ever really alone.

_He was racing, as fast as he could. He wanted to get away from this place as fast as he could. He wanted away from all those children to just leave him alone. He wanted the adults to actually care about him. He just wanted some place to call home, not a foster home or a children's home, a real honest to gods home. That's all he that really wanted at that moment._

_He picked up speed as he started down the street. Sometime soon they would find out he wasn't really in a shower. They would look all around the house and find him no where. The would call 911 or the police and have a everyone looking for him. The problem for him was he didn't want to be found. He never wanted to be found._

_He turned around to see the house he was leaving. He looked and had no pity for them. They would still get their money even though he was gone. They wouldn't care anyway, the only reason he was placed in this house was because they couldn't find him a place. Now they didn't need to place him anyway, because his place was in the streets, that's where he lived._

_He didn't need anyone to take care of him anymore, he could take care of himself. He didn't need friends, they were just a waste of time, just an extra part of your life you don't need. All he needed, was to run._

_He ran faster, going as fast as he could. His lungs felt like they were going to explode. His legs were bursting with pain. Then he remind himself, pain was just a way of showing improvement. A way that showed you, you were doing this right._

_At this point he was out of the neighborhood. He hadn't gotten the chance to google directions, not like he had a destination in mind anyway. He looked both ways, he saw cars coming from both directions. He had to wait, but he didn't have the time to wait. He had to go now, get away from here before they noticed. He was starting to panic, he couldn't be caught. It wouldn't end well._

_He made his choice, he ran into traffic. He knew it wouldn't end well, but that feeling, panic, made him move. He didn't ever want to feel that feeling again. That feeling changed his life, and never went away._

_He fled through traffic. The first lane wasn't so hard. The driver stopped, before he hit him. The second lane, wasn't that great. He barely missed being hit. The third and last lane, was the worst._

_As he entered the lane a car came straight at him, and there was no time for breaks. The car hit him head on. Pain shot through him as he was thrown five feet in the air, landing a few feet back. He looked at himself. He had the biggest headache ever. It was like someone drilling into his head, with a needle, over and over again. His feet felt like he had been walking for miles without stopping. His arms were bloody and bruised, which freaked him out. His chest was the worst. He was pretty sure he cracked a rib. His chest had a large cut, bleeding out. _

_The driver came over in a mad panic, he looked so guilty. It wasn't his fault, it was just an accident. He looked at him for a minute, looking him over to see what the damage was. He had a tear coming out of his eye._

_"Don't worry, I'll call 911." The man said pulling out his cellphone. He was shaking as he punched the number in._

_"Don't" The boy breathed. "Please don't"_

_"Don't what? Are you feeling ok? How hard did you hit your head?" The man asked in a rush._

_"Don't call them." The boy murmured._

_The man stared at him in shock. The boy was standing up, wincing as he did. He then began to walk away. "Why won't you let me call for help?" The man asked him. Giving him a curious look._

_"I'm a run away. Just leave it at that." The boy said walking away._

_As the man stood in shock, the boy walked away. He would never be seen again by the man. _

_He continued on, slower, but still moving. He would have to find shelter soon. The sun would come out soon, everyone would be able to see him. He didn't need that at the moment. He would rather stay missing for a little bit._

He could hear two voices. One was a male, maybe fifteen, and a female also fifteen. They seemed to be fighting over something. He had no idea what, but it sound like it was about him.

"What's wrong with him, Jason?" The female asked. "He looks like he's staring at space, but he's been that way for an hour." He couldn't see a thing, but by his guess, they were talking about him.

"Piper, I don't know. He might be sleeping." The boy said. He then returned to his flashback.

_He walked around in the shadows, not sure which direction to go in. He wanted to head south, to get out of this state. That way they couldn't find him, but he didn't know which way was south, and he didn't feel like asking someone. They would just question why he was out this late at night. It wouldn't help him at all, only hurt him in the long hall. Which he didn't need at the moment._

_He started to run, not caring about the burning feeling in his chest. Forgetting the pain, he forged forward. He didn't have a care in the world, he just focused on running, and only running. His arms began to burn while he ran. The wind was splattering the blood everywhere. He wasn't losing too much blood, but it went in all different directions. It made the place look like a murder scene. People would most defiantly call the police when they woke up. All panicking about someone being killed in front of their home, or whatever the building was. He couldn't read or see what it was._

_He ran across the street, getting away from the bloodied street. He kept running though, making this side of the street red as well. He ran till he started to notice it again, wondering if it would stop. Would he die of blood loss? After a while he thought about switching sides again, and he did. He kept switching sides for an hour or so, when the bleeding stopped. _

_He looked back one more time to see the mess. The sidewalks had red spots everywhere, like a clowns cloths would look like. It was on both sides of the streets, making it looked like someone spray painted the sidewalks that way. It gave him a cold feeling, or maybe it was the blood loss. Either way, he was really cold. He hadn't brought anything, not wanting to be held back._

_He rubbed his hands away, shooting pain was his reward. He was starting to regret not going to the hospital after all. At least he wouldn't be in so much pain, or losing so much blood. It made him want to cry._

_He wouldn't though, he hadn't cried since the accident, and he wasn't going to start. He was stronger than this,and he knew it. If he cried it would show regret, and he nothing to regret in his new life._

_Drip_

_He started to question everything. His plan was ruined, there was no way he could go on like this. The pain was to great, he would get caught. He shook his head. He needed to think better than that._

_He had gotten out of that house without one problem. Why couldn't he do this? It seemed so easy, so why couldn't he do this? He needed to stop questioning himself, he would never get far if he continued._

_He looked around, then he saw it. A place he could stay for a while. The sewer was a perfect place. No one went down there, he would be safe for now. He ran towards it, wanting to be away from the rising sun. He climbed the ladder down. He headed over to the corner, and propped himself against the wall. he could feel the hard rock against his back. it felt great!_

_He set a fire, with his hands, and felt the warmth. The cold, from whatever, was gone now. He sat down agin and looked up. Only one word popped up in his mind at that moment._

_Home_

* * *

he opened his eyes, blinking at first_._ He saw two figures sitting next to him. One was a blond boy, Jason, and the other was pretty girl, Piper. They both kept looking at him, as if he had just fallen from the sky.

"What happened to you, Leo?" Jason asked him.

"Memories"


	2. Friends

The Argo ll was amazing, it always seemed to find a way to amaze people. Percy thought that it would be perfect for his areas of talents. Hazel loved the way it was built, seeing as she was stuck in a broken down boat in her last quest. Frank thought that the structure made it big enough to carry everyone on board, without having to share space. Jason loved the way it could float in the air, even if Percy was freaking out the entire time they were in the air. Annabeth of course loved helping build it, which she seemed to distract her the whole time she was working. Piper loved how it looked, it made her feel at home. For Leo, it meant the people who cared about him, were on board with him.

They had spent a few weeks on board, when people began to bond more. Leo connected with Nico trough Mythomagic, who knew Leo played the game. Leo talked about random facts with Annabeth, mostly stuff he knew about boats from his time building the Argo. Hazel and Leo both like drive in movies, which was weird because Leo seemed more of a Blu-ray guy. Frank enjoyed talking about weapons, mostly bows and arrows, mostly how they were made. By the end of the second week, everyone found out something about each other, including Percy learning that Annabeth could juggle. Which was odd that he didn't know, but whatever.

Leo loved it all. He felt at home with these people, not just some Hephaestus kid, he was Leo Valdez. People actually asked him how he was doing, instead of looking at him and shrugging. These people cared about him, even though he didn't deserve it.

Most days would go through the same schedule, documented below by Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena.

1. Wake up at 7 am, and head up to the dinning hall for breakfast. (Leo do not bring your bunny slippers with you, they freak out Jason)

2. Once done with breakfast, head to your rooms to get ready and dressed for the day. (Make sure to dress ready for fight, you never know these days)

3. 4 hours of free time. (Leo, that does not get to steer the boat for 4 hours. Use this time to train, or relax.

4. At lunch time. (Be on time for meetings! Frank, remember to drop whatever creepy game your playing. It does not matter more than the world.)

5. the rest of the day planning. (Remember, I am not the only person who should be planning. Percy and Leo, Planning does not mean turn note-book pages into paper air planes. Demeter might just strike you out of the sky for that, plus if you hit me again your dead)

6. some well deserved sleep, you're going to need it!

Leo had to admit that having friends was nice. He headed down to the dinning room, it was 7:30 am, when he heard laughter. It made him remember his other friends. The ones he had left behind with the rest of his past, the parts he wasn't ready to share.

The laughing got louder, he could hear it like it was being thrown at his face. He then slipped into a flashback, one he didn't want to see.

_His second foster home was a nightmare. The people stared at him at first, which made him feel uncomfortable. Then they became all smiles, which was even more weird than before. No person should smile that much, it didn't seem natural, or at least to him._

_Once the social worker had left, their smiles turned upside down, allowing their true forms known as frowns. They shook their heads and shoved him into a room._

_At first he thought he was alone in the dark, but that wasn't true. When he flipped on the light he saw a figure of a boy. He was about nine, thin and short. He looked like he had just come from the garbage bin outside an old dinner. He was pale, with red lifeless hair. He had the weirdest bright blue eyes Leo had ever seen. His hair was short, and messy. He had short thin hands, that made Leo think he would break them by accident if he gave him a high-five._

_The boy was silent, if his chest wasn't moving Leo would have thought he was dead. He didn't even seem to notice that Leo had walked in, or pushed in for that matter._

_"Um, hi. My name is Leo, whats your name?" He asked._

_"I'm Ryan, ad welcome to hell." The boy sighed. He said it like he said it to anyone who moved into this room. "You won't be leaving anytime soon."_

_Leo looked at him weirdly, wonder how he knew he was planning his escape. "I don't know what you're talking about. This looks like a great pace."_

_Ryan looked at him like he said he wanted him to do jump off a cliff. Then he laughed. "Oh, I see how it is! Your not ready to leave yet, or your pretending no to be. I'm glad to have a roommate and everything, but you need to get out of here" Ryan whispered the last part in Leo's ear._

_"Um, ok Ryan. Now you're the creepy one, why should I leave?" leo asked._

_"Do you even know what this place is?" Leo shook his head. All he knew was they couldn't place him in a home yet, so they placed him at a boy orphanage. "Oh I see, with you it's all candy and treats. But for me, it's a real life nightmare. What did you do that made you adoptable?"_

_Leo held back his tears. "I don't know!" That's when Leo lost it. He burst into tears, ony wanting to understand what was going on._

_"__Hey now, how old are you?" Ryan asked him in a soft voice._

_"I'm eight." Leo responded._

_"Well Leo, meet your new big brother. I'll make sure you get out of her safe, ok? I'll make sure of it." Ryan said hugging Leo. "It's all going to be good."_

"What's wrong with him guys?" Leo heard a girl say.

"This happened before, on our quest. He was like this when we were sleeping in a sewer." Jason said. "It's mast likely the same thing."

_Leo had been friends with Ryan for two months before they had come up with a plan to escape. Ryan had been like the older brother he never had. He always made sure that he was ok, not caring about himself. He always made sure he had eaten enough. He even told Leo a story before they went to bed. Ryan really cared about Leo, and Leo could tell. _

_They planned to run away next week, it seemed like the perfect time. New fosters would be coming in, and no one would notice they were gone for a while. All their attention would be on the new kid. Wow, sounds like High school!_

_They were packing light, a change of cloths, food, water, another pair of shoes, and a keep sake. The rest would be left behind, that way they wouldn't notice for a while. If they were going to run away, they needed to do it the smart way, and the smart way was always planned._

_A week later, both boys were climbing out the window, both wanting freedom. They were so close to it too. All they had to do was run, which wasn't hard for them. They would be out of here in no time, and they could have normal lives. _

_They were soon down the street, it seems no one had noticed yet. It was odd how so much happens at night, yet it was so silent. People can't see you, but they can hear you coming. That's how he felt as he ran out of the neighborhood, silence, then footsteps. Caution, yet no danger._

_""Where do we go?" Leo asked Ryan._

_Ryan gave him a look. "Not sure yet."_

_Then the place changed, he was in a sewer. Ryan was sitting with him and a girl. She seemed to be shaken up, she looked ten. She was older than the two boys, yet they were comforting her for some reason. She was trying to stop crying._

_"It's not fair!" The girl sobbed. Her brown hair was cut to reach her shoulders. Her blue eyes shinned with tears, she continued to cry. "What was I to do, they didn't want me, I was a waste of space to them."_

_"Don't worry Kara, we'll be your new family." Ryan said patting her back. _

_She stopped crying. "You will?"_

_"We will." Leo smiled._

_The girl turned to us. "Why are you guys here? What did your parents do?" She asked._

_"Mine died in a car accident, I only had my mom anyway. My dad went missing before I was born." Ryan laughed. "Funny, I was the only one to survive that. My older sister and my mom died."_

_"And you?"_

_"My mom and I went to her workshop late one night. A fire started, and her door locked. I was saved, while she burned." Leo sighed feeling the tears coming._

_"My dad doesn't love me. He always seem to remember my mom when she looks at me. It doesn't matter now."_

_They all looked at each other, not knowing what to do. They all had tragic stories from a young age. None of them wanted it this way, it just happened. Then a smile crossed Leo's face._

_"We'll be friends!" Leo said smiling._

_The other two looked at him for a minute, then broke out laughing. "Yea, we'll stay together."\_

* * *

_A year later they were caught, but it was the best year of their lives. When they were caught, Leo was only nine. He was sitting next to them in the back seat of the car. He was beginning to cry._

_"Don't worry Leo, we'll se each other again." Kara said hugging him._

_"Yea, we'll see you again. Even if we are separated, we'll find each other."_

_That was the last thing they told Leo before they were separated. He still remembers those words as he was sent to a new foster home. He ran away each time, and each time he prayed to meet up with them again._

* * *

Leo blinked as he saw his worried friends. It was pretty awkward, mainly because everyone was staring at him. He moved his legs, finding out they had fallen asleep. he turned to them.

"So...What did I miss?" Leo asked.

"Two demigods are running underneath us. We were going to pick them up." Percy said.

Leo ran to the helm of the ship, and entered the control room. He grabbed the wii remote, and pushed it down so it would land. Once they had landed, Leo jumped out, and saw something he never though he would see again.

"Ryan! Kara! Over here!" Leo yelled at them.

"Leo? Is that you?" Ryan said at him. He had become very tall over the years. He was about Jason's height, and Kara wasn't so far behind. It was scary to see how tall they were compared to him.

"Leo!" Kara ran up and hugged him. "Wait you're a demigod too?"

Leo stepped back. "How did you know?"

"We ran into a bunch of romans. They told Ryan here that he was the only red-headed son od Apollo. I was told I'm a daughter of Demeter. So, what does that make you?" Kara asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Hephaestus." Leo mumbled.

"I should have known, he always had a way with tools. So, did you make that baby?" Ryan asked pointing to the ship.

Leo nodded, and frowned. "Why are you taking forever guys!"

Jason ran up behind him. "You know them?"

"We ran away together a long time ago." Leo sighed. Leo went up in flames, he didn't mean to, it just happened.

"Leo, calm down!" Jason ordered.

"Wait, this whole time you were a human torch, and you made us make a fire?" Ryan asked laughing.

"I don't like my gift." Leo shifted.

"Wait, the fire. You started it? Is that why you hate your gift?" Kara asked putting the pieces together.

"I was a sacred seven-year old, I had no idea what would happen." Leo said, tears forming.

_"Leo we missed you!"_


	3. Mother

**AN: That wraps up the story! I feel like doing another story like this. Tell me what you think, and thanks for the reviews! They really made y day :D**

* * *

Everyone of the seven had someone to come back to. Everyone except Leo. Piper, Percy, and Annabeth had their mortal parents waiting for them. Hazel had Nico the whole quest, she was just that kind of luck. Frank had his grandmother, who had turned into a bird and flown away from the fire. Jason had Thalia, his sister, to go back too. Leo just had no one. Still, Leo wished that someone would show up to see that he was ok. Someone to run up and hug him, and tell him how worried he had made them, but he had no one.

Percy ran up to his mom, who gave him the biggest hug you could ever see. She turned to look at him. "Percy, I missed you so much!"

"I know mom, I missed you too." Percy exclaimed.

Sally let go of Percy and noticed a boy in the corner standing, looking down at his feet. He was just standing there, all alone. He didn't have a worried family surrounding him.

"Who's that" Sally asked her son.

"Oh, that's Leo. His mom died in an accident when he was little. The rest of his family disowned him, he ha no family left to help him celebrate. He's a really cool guy." Percy explained/

"How did she die?"

Percy stiffened. "Gaea came after Leo when he was seven. He has power over fire, which he hates more than anything" Percy started.

"Why?" Sally asked.

"You'll see. His mom needed to go to her workshop late one night. She told Leo to stay out there, and that she'd be right back. Once she had left Gaea showed up. She told him she wasn't allowed to hurt him, but that she could break his spirit." Sally seemed to know what was coming. "Leo got scared and set himself on fire. Gaea locked the door, so his mother was trapped. He tried to stop it, but he couldn't." Percy breathed. "You can't tell him you know, that would be breaking his trust, and it's very hard to get."

Sally sighed. "I'm going to see how he is." Percy rolled his eyes.

Leo looked up to see a women, looking kind of like Percy, walking toward him. First he was worried, he didn't need anybody. Then he was happy, someone might just be coming to tell him he did a great job. He hadn't had someone do that in a while.

"Hello, I'm Sally Jackson. You must be Leo. I've heard so much about you, you sound like an amazing kid." Sally said shaking the boy's hand.

Leo never thought he would hear that, sure he and Percy wer friends, but no ever talked about him. "Glad to meet you ."

"Please, just call me Sally."

Leo looked up at Sally, she seemed like a kind person, yet someone who had lost ao much. She looked like someone who would have to stay up late at night because of worry. Someone who had spent their life helping others, and not themselves. She looked like someone who sacrificed so much, to get nothing in return. Leo completely understands her. He feels her pain too.

"Sally, your Percy's mother right?" Leo asked stupidly.

"Yep, is it that obvious?" Sally asked laughing. Leo didn't get what was so funny, so he just nodded his head at her, hoping she wouldn't notice his weird expression.

He wished his mom was here to pick him up, so she could tell him ho amazing he was. She would grab them ice cream, and maybe rent a movie to watch. But unless she came back from the dead, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, or at all.

"So, who's taking you home?" Sally asked. "I know you can't go back to Camp Half-Blood, not in the shape it's in."

"I don't have a family." Leo mumbled.

"Is there a foster home you live in?" Sally asked.

"The last foster home I was in, I ran away for the sixth time. I don't think I'll ever go back there." Leo muttered angrily.

'Oh I see, sorry I didn't realize. My parents died in an airplane crash, I had to live with my uncle. I understand. Would you like to stay with us for a while?" She asked.

Percy and Leo looked up fast. Percy was wondering why all of a sudden his mom wanted to add a new roommate. Leo was curious why anyone would want him to stay with them.

"Sure, I'll stay. I have no where else to go anyway."

* * *

The car ride to the house was awkward. Sally kept asking Leo questions, and Leo would respond so quiet that you'd think he didn't. Percy just sat there, question his mother. He didn't understand why she brought Valdez home. He had nothing against the guy, it's just, why? She never seemed to care before?

"Percy, can you go get Paul for me. He needs to know we need and extra food, so our new guest can eat." Sally said with a smile.

"Ok mom, be careful!" Percy waved and headed in.

Leo helped Percy's mom carry in everything. The bags from camp, and the bags from her food shopping trip. There were not that many bags, so they were done in two trips.

When Leo came in with , he saw a man, no older then . Leo figured this must be Paul, Sally's new husband, and Percy's second step-dad.

The man waked over to Leo. "Hello, you must be our new house guest Leo. I'm Percy's step-dad, but you can call me Paul." The mn said doing the same Sally did when she met him.

"Hello, Percy talked about you guys while we were on the trip. You guys sounded awesome. Percy told me how Paul fought in the titan war, you sounded so cool when you stabbed hat monster." Leo laughed. "It reminded me of when I learned how to use a sword for the first time."

The conversation kept rolling, until everyone was too tired to speak. They all headed up to bed. Leo got settled in on the couch, where he would be staying. He wished he could stay at camp, but it was still being rebuilt.

He welcomed sleep with open arms, but that wouldn't last forever. He went spiraling into the past at top speed, even though he wanted it to slow down. Then he saw his mother.

* * *

_Leo was a six-year-old at the time. He was with his mom in the workshop, she was showing him how to use hammer. Leo, only being six years old, thought you were suppose to use it to hit people with. He was kind of using it like Ares kid might, to cause panic and disorder. Only, well, he was six. He didn't know what panic and disorder was._

_Leo's mom took his hand, and placed it on the handle, showing him the right place to put it. The she showed him the up and down motion on how to use it. Leo was laughing happily, as if this was the best thing in the world to do at tha moment._

_She continued showing im how to work a screw driver, a screw, and wrench. By the time she was done, it had been over two hours. Little Leo was getting tired, or you could describe it as him basically sleeping in his arms. It had been a long day for the both of tem._

_The setting changed to a small park, the place Leo would go with his mom all the time. Leo would stay on the swing for hours if he could. He would rock back and forth several times._

_Leo also like the slide. He loved the rush he earned when he slid down, it felt amazing. It made him feel alive for some reason. His mother would just sit on the bench and laugh. She would smile the whole time they stayed there. _

_Once, Leo refused to come down off the climbing wall, so his mother had to climb all the way to the top, just to get him back down. They would laugh over it later, but at that moment, Leo really did need hid mommy to come up and get him down._

_Now he could see his mother at home making her famous taco's. Sure, no one else knew they were famous, but the important thing was that Leo loved them, which he did. He would take a bite, and moan in delight. H thought that these were the best made tacos ever, and he would tell her that all the time._

_They would talk about her projects over dinner, which was weird since he was only seven years old. He enjoyed asking her about the jobs she selected to take. Repairing things was wat she loved to do, though she did make and creat thins as well. She just had a passion for fixing things. Its just what she loved to do._

_Leo would ask what ws wrong with the object she was fixing, and she would tell him the whole complicated truth about them. Which he could completely understand._

Leo woke up to a concerned face, Mrs, Jackson. She ws staring down at his tear streaked face, probably wondering what was wrong with him.

He looked up at her, and burst into tears. "I miss my mom."

"I know" She said, then gave him a much-needed hug.


	4. Please Read

**AN: Hullo, this is a very important AN. I have finish this story, as it is a three shot. For one thing I enjoyed writing this. I am writing another story that kind of continues this, but kind of doesn't. My friend from Deviantart will make the cover. It will be called Alone, and will feature all the OC"s I have made. I hope you will check it out, and I hope you enjoyed.**

**XD,**

**Obsessivebookdiva!**

**P.s. Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Tazmaster (As always! You must love my stories!)**

**Whatupmypeeps! (Famous guest reviewer)**

**Erik The Viking (Always nice to see you!)**

**samm10 (Nice to see someone new!)**

**PJoHoOFan (Always a pleasure to hear from!)**

**candyland7 (Another amazing writer and person!)**

**And Guest (Thanks for putting in the time!)**

**(This will be deleted in about a week, thank you!)**


End file.
